


Best Dinner Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, Gen, General, Italian Food, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny introduces the team to Italian Food, What don’t they say ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Best Dinner Ever:

*Summary: Danny introduces the team to Italian Food, What don’t they say ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was enjoying being in his kitchen, & just loves the smells, & foods. He feels like it’s a great way to relax. The Blond was also excited, cause he was having the ohana over for their first taste of the food.

 

He had everything that he needed, all set up on the table. **“I think that they ** _will_** love this”**, He thought to himself, as he smiled, & went to get ready, He just knew that the night will be perfect. The Loudmouth Detective showered, & changed. He was ready for his loved ones.

 

Hugs & kisses were exchanged, & they were sitting at the table, Danny was being a good host, & made sure that everyone had enough food, & drink. “This is the best dinner in the world”, Commander Steve McGarrett told his best friend, as they were eating it up.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was agreeing with the former Seal, The Computer Tech said, “It’s great to try something new, & fresh”. Danny said with a smile, “I appreciate it, Guys”, The Fun continued on, as Danny brought out dessert.

 

“Wow, I really think that you should open a restaurant, & be a hit at it”, Captain Lou Grover said, The Big Man was pleased as punch, to see the blond enjoying cooking, & relaxing for a change. Officer Kono Kalakaua added, “I hope that you keep on cooking like this”, Everyone echoed their sentiments.

 

Adam Noshimuri, Kono’s Husband, was pleased to be included in the ohana, he kissed his wife, & the handsome man was glad to see his friend be really good at something. “Danny, Thank you for this, You are the best, Really”, Danny just took in the praise happily.

 

The End.


End file.
